


How to End The World in 413+ Easy Steps

by Hoi_it_tem



Series: I’ll rename this [1]
Category: Captain Underpants - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Captain Underpants - Freeform, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, My crappy first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27858858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoi_it_tem/pseuds/Hoi_it_tem
Summary: In which many (mis)steps, acts of delinquency, rolls of the dice, and a handful of children cause the end of the word via webcomic.Curse you Hussie.Curse you.
Relationships: (for now), n/a
Series: I’ll rename this [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039506
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	How to End The World in 413+ Easy Steps

**Author's Note:**

> -_- no.

Hi!

So.. this is my first fic, so pls don’t flame me too hard if it turns out bad! All the characters I’ll be using are either y/n or my Original Characters. I’ll be crossovering some stuff, but it will consist mostly of homestuck (at least, consist mostly of the rules of homestuck, that is). I don’t have the story done, so I’m just posting this until I finish.

Bye!


End file.
